Picture
by AbayJ
Summary: A Logan and Marie Songfic. Please RR.


****

__

* * *

Title: Picture  
  
**Author**: Ashley Marie 

**Archive**: Just ask! I am really easy about that.  
  
**Rating**: R - Only that rating for theme and content, no real nookie.  
  
**Feedback**: Would love it! I need it! I crave it like a pregnant woman craves chocolate!  
  
**Category**: Logan/Rogue or Logan/Marie ( whatever you call them :) ) SongFic   
  
**Disclaimer**: I **OWN** nothing.....not that I wouldn't like to own Logan. The song is Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow  
  
**Summary**: Logan leaves again after the second movie (only really know X-men from the movie) and Rogue turns to Bobby while she misses him. Full of angst and sadness. Take place 1 year after Logan leave also.  
  
**Author Note**: This is my first Loge fic so I would love to know if I should continue to write them. Also if I am to continue.......I am looking for a beta, I am horrible at spelling and grammar. If anyone is interested just E-mail me. :)  
  
**Key**: _Lyrics_ and **_for the dreams_** and are Charles thoughts. Are _Marrie's thoughts_. Are **_Logan's thoughts_**.

* * *

_Liven' my life in a slow hell   
Different girl every night at the hotel   
I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days   
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky   
Wish I had a good girl to miss me   
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways   
I put your picture away   
Sat down and cried the day   
I can't look at you, I'm lyin' next to her   
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today   
I can't look at you I'm lyin' next to her _  
  
He ran his hands up and down the blondes back, pretending it was another back. The back of the woman he wanted in his arms instead. The woman he had left in that school.....he felt the woman stir and turn away from him, moving to the other side of the king size bed and he shook his head at the thoughts that had been filling his head. What was he thinking? Calling her a woman? She was a fucking girl, barely 18...no it would be barley 19 now. There was to many years between them, to much time. Still he found himself digging out her picture, digging out his wallet to look at her beautiful face. Her skin was so pale it almost looked like porcelain, her eyes were so green they look like jade. "Marie.....what are you fucking doing to me."  
  
Before he would have never thought of a women with such thoughts as he did with her, never cared beyond the night. Like this blonde that was laying next to him, tomorrow she would be nothing but a stain on this sheet, a sheet that he won't see after tomorrow. She wasn't like Marie, she wasn't a woman that made a man want to put away all of his pride and dive head first into a relationship. And that certainly wasn't Logan style. He was a beast and she was a beauty, a beauty that needed to be cherish. Running his thumb pad across her cheek bone in the picture he flinched when, Bambi or whatever her name was, touched his back. "Ya comin back to bed sugah," he smiled and tucked the picture back in his wallet. That what he wanted all women to call him, 'sugah,' it made it easier to be able to close his eyes and picture it was her under him. Not some trashy whore he picked up at the roadside bar.

* * *

_I called you lastnight in the hotel   
Everyone knows but they wont tell   
But their half hearted smiles tell me   
Somethin' just ain't right   
I been waitin' on you for a long time   
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine   
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights   
I put your picture away   
I wonder where you been   
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him   
I put your picture away   
I wonder where you been   
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him   
I saw ya yesterday with an old friend   
_  
Rogue twisted and turned and the opened her eyes. And eyed the back that was on the other side of the bed. She knew who's back it is, the same back that had been in her bed sense 5 months ago. When she had learned to control her power, since Storm and the Professor have spent hours.....put their lives on the line to teach her. For a day she had been able to control the weather after she had touched Storm for a minute too long. But the next week Storm was back teaching her. She would be forever grateful for all they had done but part of her....wished they hadn't. It had only made her crave his touch all the more. Made her want him to be the one that made her a woman but she had let her......was he really her boyfriend. She wasn't sure, she didn't really care either. The one man she had loved, had left her again.   
  
She wasn't that naive, she knew they didn't have a chance. If only for the fact of their age. She was still young and he was a man. Still she picked up the picture of him of her night table and try not to let the tears fall as she fan a finger up and down his stubborn chin. Then she felt his hand touch her back, soft and smooth, so unlike the hand she was wishing it was. "Yeah Bobby?"  
  
"Come back to me and leave those memories behind baby," part of her wanted to strike him with the picture but she knew he was right. She only hand memories of Logan. Memories and dreams. Memories that would never go away and dreams that would never come true. That was what her life was filled of. dreams unfulfilled.

* * *

_It was the same ole same "how have you been"_   
  
He was dreaming again but it was different this time, not the dreams of him making love to her but this time it was of him, in a monkey suit and her in a white gown. Pure white, like her. Pure. Some girl was standing up next to him but then Marie came down the aisle and stood next to him. He heard the peachier words but he wasn't sure what they meant until they were focus on him.  
  
**_ "Do you Logan take Marie as your wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer and poorer, until death do you both part?" the old man said and Logan clasped hands with Marie and smiled. He didn't need to think, he knew, he knew he wanted to spend his life with her. Wanted to forever to feel her in his arms. Wanted her to be his.  
  
"I do," he said proudly, and smiled. Today was the greatest day of his life. He was finally making Marie his forever and legally.  
_**  
He felt something touch him and sat up straight, looking around his room, getting ready to pop his claws until he saw Bambi face, looking at him. Her make -- up had been reapplied and she was dress in the short black skirt and tight red tank top that showed the outline of her black lace bra. Relaxing he cracked his neck, and gave her an annoyed look. "What," he growled at her and watch her shrink away but he didn't give a fuck.  
  
"Sorry sugah, just wanted ta let ya know that I was leavin,' I hope ta see ya around sometime," and with that she walked to the door and closed it quietly and he cursed Marie. Why did she have to make him so miserable with her memory?  
  
Who says she isn't miserable Wolverine?   
  
**_You know Chuck that really gets annoying!_**   
  
Come home my friend.   
  
**_NO! I need answers!_**   
  
Yes but home holds the answers that you are asking now, my friend.   
  
_

* * *

_

_Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey_   
  
Quietly she got out of the bed and dressed. Leaving Bobby to sleep. He didn't have to teach until noon, her class was in an hour. Putting on her scarf and gloves just as a percussion she headed down the hall. Still trying to not let her memories get the better of her. Trying not to let thoughts get the better of her. Trying not to let her tears fall that she so desperately wanted to let go. Opening the door she looked at Storm, hunched over her desk and going over her lesson plans. Just staring at her, not sure what she was doing. Then she watch the older woman look up and smile that warm smile. "The Professor said you needed the day off, I thought you would have known," she said brightly.  
  
"You know the Professor, knows things even before we know them ourselves. Thanks Storm," giving Storm a hug, they mummer good-byes and she walked out, going out to the rose garden, sitting on the stone bench.   
  
_You know professor I didn't need the day off, this only gives me more time to think about......._   
  
About Logan?   
  
_Yes, Professor I don't know why I am spending my time on him. I mean I know he isn't, so why am I? Right.   
_  
Oh my dear Rogue, how do you know he doesn't think about you?

* * *

__

_You reminded me of brighter days   
_  
He walked up to the gate and looked in, was he really going to do this. Was he going back to the only home he had ever known? And if he was, why? Sighing he walked into the gate and then up the stores to the door. When the door opened he could have been a cartoon, he jaw dropped. There was the object of his desire, the woman that had been on his mind. She looked refreshed, like she just got out of the shower. Her face looked beautiful, she had a touch of make up on. Just enough to enhance her already stunning feature. Her ever present scarf was around her neck. Her matching gloves up to her elbows. She looked beautiful. Like she did in her picture.  
  
Logan, welcome home. Well here is the woman you have been thinking about.   
  
**_Yeah, I see her Chuck_**   
  
And oh boy did he see her.

* * *

__

_I hoped you were comin' home to stay   
I was head of the church_   
  
"Logan," she said a little breathless and shocked, she hadn't planned on seeing him. "what are ya doing here, and how long are you goin' grace us with ya company, few days. Well, while ya here I want ta leave me alone do you understand!" she shouted as she walked off. Cursing herself all the way to the room.   
  
Do you feel better Rogue?   
  
_No Professor I don't._   
  
Then go back downstairs.   
  
_I rather choke and die!_   
  
As she walked into the room she saw Bobby finishing getting dress she moved to his closet and started to pack his clothes. He just looked at her as if she had gone mad....and maybe she had. "What are you doing Marie!"   
  
His cry made her jerk her head up, "Don't ya dare call me that! I want you out, we will never work! Never so it is better to just end it," closing her suitcase she threw it out the door.   
  
"I see well is it because he **CAME BACK**!" his shout didn't make her shrink back like it would have most women, it only made her stand even closer to him. Toe to toe.  
  
"**IF IT IS IT IS NONE OF YOU FUCKING BUSINESS, NOW GET OUT**!" with that she pointed to the door and watch him walk out. Slamming the door behind him. Her legs barley carried her to her bed. They were shaking so bad. Then she heard a knock on the door.

* * *

__

_I was off to drink you away _   
  
He heard her faint come in, and walked through the door. Her body was spread out on the bed, her hair fanned out. He barely was able to cover a moan. This was how she had been in his dream. So soft and ready for the picking. Then he looked around the room. Everything had been trash. And there was another smell, not Just Maries....but someone else, a Man's smell. Feeling his jealousy peak he slammed the door and watch her pop up. Looking at him with negative eyes. "**WHO ELSE HAS BEEN IN THIS ROOM**!" he shouted before he could even think better.  
  
Anger had turned her cheeks a rosy color and he could help but admit how beautiful she was pissed. " **NOT LIKE IT IS ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS, BUT IT WAS BOBBY**!" she shouted back and he approached her like an animal approaches its pray and he grabbed her chin in his fingers and made her look at him.   
  
"It is my business because Marie, like it or not I am claiming you mine. I love you and you are going to my Mate forever!" he said the last word in a shout and kissed her. Her tongue teasing the seam of her lips. Thrusting into her mouth when she gave permission and pulled her body close to his. He was expecting to have to pull away quickly but noting seem to happen. The life didn't drain out of him. He pulled away and looking at her, "your....you powers."  
  
"Yeah well while you were away I learn to control them, so we have nothing to worry about," fisting her hand in his shirt she pulled his lips back to her. Her kiss punishing and hard, but his hands were soft and gentle, stroking up and down her curves, as he laid her back on the bed.

* * *

__

_I thought about you for a long time   
Can't seem to get you off my mind   
I can't understand why we're living life this way   
I found your picture today   
I swear I'll change my ways   
I just called to say I want you to come back home   
I found your picture today   
I swear I'll change my ways   
I just called to say I want you to come back home   
I just called to say, I love you come back home _  
  
He laid with her, her snuggled to his side, drawing lazy patterns on her back, and she looked up at him. "I missed you Logan."  
  
"I missed you too Marie, no matter how hard I tired to fight it," smiling his kissed the top of her head. Maybe she wasn't to young after all, Marie had always been mature for her age. And she was over the age of consent.   
  
I told you two......   
  
_Shut up Professor!_  
  
**_Shut up Chuck!   
_**  
Both of them closed their thoughts off from Charles and kissed each other passionately before Logan rolled Marie over on her back.


End file.
